Mon royaume pour toi
by marion.potter.39
Summary: Regina boit la potion et oublie tout : la Forêt Enchantée, sa vengeance, ses blessures. Il n'y a plus que ce petit être qu'elle vient d'adopter... jusqu'à ce que sa vie la rattrape. Flash Back 3x09 Regal Believer.


**Once Upon a Time ne m'appartient pas. La série appartient à la ABC.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Regina reposa le verre sur une étagère de pierre. Elle regarda avec surprise autour d'elle, sans comprendre pour quelle obscure raison elle était descendue ici. Elle regarda le bébé niché dans son petit siège. Elle caressa la joue du jeune enfant qui se mit à faire des bulles avec sa salive, sans se préoccuper du lieu étrange où il se trouvait.

« Nous allons sortir d'ici » lui assura-t-elle avec bienveillance.

Elle prit la poignée du cosy et le souleva pour l'emmener loin de l'obscurité et de l'ambiance inquiétante que pouvait susciter l'humidité et la pierre de son caveau. Henry était léger mais l'ossature de son siège rendait tout déplacement moins aisé. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes afin de poser le siège et de dégourdir brièvement ses doigts.

« On est déjà mieux ici, tu ne trouves pas ? » demanda-t-elle à Henry.

Ce dernier la regarda et agita ses petits bras. Sa bouche se tordit et ce ne fut qu'un petit cri qui en sortit plaintivement. Regina lança un regard à sa montre.

« Ça va être l'heure du biberon... » souffla-t-elle avec appréhension.

Elle détestait l'entendre pleurer. Elle haïssait entendre ces pleurs sans pouvoir le consoler. Elle reprit la poignée du siège et l'emmener loin du cimetière. Elle attacha minutieusement l'enfant sur le siège passager et tourner les clefs. La voiture ronronna faisait sursauter Henry. Regina posa une main sur le torse du petit enfant et lui sourit, se faisant rassurante :

« Tout va bien, mon chéri. On va rentrer à la maison. »

Le trajet en voiture finit par le bercer et lorsqu'elle se gara dans son allée, les yeux d'Henry s'étaient fermés et on l'entendait parfois soupirer dans son sommeil. Regina resta quelques secondes à l'admirer puis le sortit finalement de son petit cocon. Elle le mit contre elle et elle le sentit soupirer et caler sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Elle caressa machinalement son dos et ouvrit la portière.

Elle garda Henry ainsi et commença à préparer le biberon. Henry bougeait parfois pour ajuster sa position et s'assoupissait de nouveau. Regina s'assura que le biberon chauffait puis s'assit sur une chaise de la cuisine. Elle fit glisser le long de son bras et le nicha dans le creux de ses bras tout en prêtant grande attention à sa tête.

Elle rit doucement et caressa de son index son petit visage joufflu qui avait rougi à force de se tenir si près d'elle. Henry avait gardé l'empreinte du col de sa chemise sur sa joue. Cette marque n'affectait en rien la quiétude de son sommeil. Elle le dévorait du regard : s'émerveillant de la perfection de ce corps miniature, de ses sourcils, de sa fine bouche, de la petitesse de ses ongles.

Henry ouvrit doucement ses yeux et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Son visage commença à se plisser et il commença à geindre pour quémander son lait. Regina se leva, gardant toujours Henry contre elle et sortit le repas d'Henry de son chauffe-biberon.

Elle partit avec Henry rejoindre le salon.

Elle s'assit dans le douillet du canapé tandis qu'Henry commençait à se faire entendre plus distinctement. Regina versa quelques gouttes sur son poignet afin de s'assurer de la bonne température. Le lait ne brûlait pas sa peau. Elle lui présenta donc la tétine et Henry ne se fit pas prier pour boire son biberon. Il téta avec appétit tout en regardant Regina de ses grands yeux bleus dont le bleu fonçait sans cesse pour prendre des lueurs chocolat.

« Heureusement qu'on est rentré à temps... » dit-elle en lui souriant.

Par ailleurs, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se souvenir de la raison qui l'avait poussée à descendre avec Henry dans son caveau.

* * *

Regina s'inquiétait. Les autres enfants commençaient à marcher à quatre pattes et Henry refusait de se déplacer. Elle avait bien demandé le diagnostic des médecins et Henry n'avait aucune difficulté motrice. Elle s'angoissait et se demandait si les parents biologiques auraient eu des maladies qu'ils auraient pu transmettre à Henry... Cette pensée lui tordait l'estomac et lui faisait monter les larmes.

Les enfants de la crèche bavardaient de ce langage incompréhensible et obscur pour les adultes. Henry restait à l'écart s'amusait à déplacer des cubes ou à presser les multiples boutons d'un jouet électronique pour déclencher sons et lumières.

Regina s'approcha d'une des employées de la crèche.

\- « C'est normal qu'il reste à l'écart ?

\- Henry vient d'arriver. Tout est nouveau. Il faut lui laisser le temps de s'habituer.

\- Il ne veut pas marcher...

\- Chaque enfant à son rythme. Il faut laisser faire. Il finira par se déplacer quand il le voudra. »

L'employée était rassurante mais Regina n'en restait pas moins inquiète. Elle s'approcha d'Henry et se baissa pour être à sa hauteur. Il délaissa aussitôt ses jouets et tendit les bras vers sa mère. Elle lui demanda comment s'était passé sa journée et le vêtit de son blouson. Elle s'émerveilla de ses réponses suscitant alors d'autant plus le babillage mélodieux de son fils.

* * *

Henry était debout et babillait avec d'autres jeunes enfants. Ils chantaient, du moins c'est ce que l'on pouvait en conclure. Si les paroles restaient obscures et approximatives, ils retranscrivaient déjà avec une certaine justesse le rythme de la chanson. Les encadrantes les accompagnaient en tapant des mains, ce qui ne faisaient que les conforter dans le chant.

Regina salua les employées de la crèche d'un signe de tête, cherchant à ne pas déranger les enfants. Elle se plaça aux côtés des autres parents et écouta la contine.

Henry éclata de rire. Il plia ses jambes avant de se redresser aussitôt, dans un pas de danse encore approximatif. Il l'aperçut et se tourna vers elle. Regina lui fit un large sourire, fière et admirative. Henry lui rendit son sourire auquel manquait encore les dents. Il gardait une main appuyée contre le mur. Henry n'avait jamais marché à quatre pattes et se hissait parfois sur ses deux jambes. Aussi quand il se détacha du mur, le premier mouvement de Regina fut de s'approcher afin de palier à une future chute. Mais Henry ne tomba pas. Sa démarche restait chancelante et d'une vantardise toute relative. Il fit un premier pas vers sa mère et Regina s'avança à son tour d'un pas en lui tendant les bras.

« Viens, Henry » l'invita-t-elle en souriant.

Henry babilla de son langage secret et joyeux. Ses yeux brillaient et il était grisé par l'attention qu'il suscitait de la part de sa mère. Il fit un deuxième pas puis un troisième... Les pas s'enchainèrent d'eux-mêmes et Henry apprivoisaient doucement la mécanique de ses jambes encore frêles. Il courut presque et se laissa tomber dans les bras de sa mère qui le rattrapa.

Elle regarda avec admiration ce petit être qui venait de marcher devant elle, vers elle. Henry ne s'émouvait de son exploit que dans les yeux de sa mère : il n'y avait pas plus belle récompense à ses yeux.

« Oh Henry, tu as marché ! Bravo ! Que tu es grand, Henry ! » le félicita-t-elle avec émotion.

Regina déposa un baiser sur sa joue, caressant l'autre de sa main. Les autres ne comptaient plus, il n'y avait que son fils.

Il n'avait pas rampé comme les autres. Il avait attendu d'avoir assez d'assurance et de force pour marcher sur ses deux jambes. Il était petit mais il savait déjà où il voulait aller.

Henry prit maladroitement le visage de sa mère dans ses deux petites mains et embrassa la joue de sa mère, à son tour. C'était un baiser baveux mais débordant d'amour.

* * *

Henry gambada jusqu'à sa chambre et se jeta à plat ventre dans son lit qui demeurait bien grand pour ce corps encore si petit. Il devenait à présent un jeune petit garçon et ses cheveux bruns auraient bien besoin d'être coupés de nouveau. Il se lova dans sa couette et attendit patiemment que sa mère le rejoigne.

Regina s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux lire ce soir ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Celui-la. »

Il se pencha et attrapa du bout des doigts le grand livre qu'il avait posé sur sa table de nuit. Regina prit le livre et jeta un œil à la couverture. On y voyait un grand ours en peluche assis sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture.

Regina s'allongea à côté d'Henry et le petit garçon nicha sa tête dans le creux du cou de sa mère. Regina déposa un baiser sur son front et commença sa lecture. A présent, elle le connaissait par cœur. Elle conta comment l'ours en peluche s'éveilla, comment il partit dans la forêt découvrir d'autres jouets comme lui. Henry écoutait attentivement et admirait comment sa mère pouvait donner vie au récit avec sa voix. L'ours découvrait alors un nain au bonnet rouge qui contrôlait les jouets et qui décidait quand ces derniers devaient s'éveiller ou dormir. Henry se blottit d'autant plus contre sa mère quand cette dernière prit une voix plus grave pour imiter le nain.

\- « Il est méchant..., souffla Henry.

\- Je sais, mon chéri... »

Et Regina poursuivit sa lecture. Le garçon, qui possédait l'ours en peluche, partit à la recherche de son jouet. Malin, il se cacha et découvrit comment le nain s'y prenait pour donner vie aux jouets. Henry se redressa et tapa trois fois dans ses mains. Regina l'imita et ils frappèrent dans leurs mains d'un même mouvement.

Clap. Clap. Clap.

Henry se lova contre sa mère et regarda les images colorées du petit livre, dont il connaissait déjà la suite. Tous les jouets s'éveillèrent. Le garçon retrouva son ours en peluche et les autres jouets fuirent bien vite avant le retour du méchant lutin au bonnet rouge.

\- « Il fait peur le lutin, marmonna Henry.

\- Mais le petit garçon a trouvé comment le battre et sauver son ours en peluche, rappela Regina en fermant le livre.

\- Moi, si j'aurais été...

\- Si j'avais été..., corrigea-t-elle avec douceur.

\- Si j'avais été comme le garçon, j'aurais pas pu battre le nain tout seul.

\- Je suis persuadée que si. »

Elle caressa sa joue. Henry doutait tellement de ses capacités... Il ne voyait pas à quel point il était extraordinaire à ses yeux. Parfois, elle éprouvait de grandes difficultés à aller vers son fils. Elle se sentait gênée en le prenant dans ses bras, comme si elle n'en était pas légitime. Elle avait du mal à lui dire tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui.

Regina alluma la petite lumière. Le mécanisme se mit à tourner doucement et projeta sur les murs de la chambre de petits motifs pastels d'une couleur pâle.

\- « Mais pour toi, je serais venu même si j'avais peur, souffla Henry en parvenant au bout de son raisonnement.

\- Moi aussi, mon petit prince. Je ferais tout pour toi. Tout. »

Elle ne sut pas pourquoi mais les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Son cœur tressaillit et pleura sans qu'elle n'en devine la raison. Elle avait si peur que l'on vienne lui prendre son fils... mais pourquoi ?

* * *

Regina voyait bien que quelque chose le préoccupait mais elle peinait à oser le lui demander. Plus il grandissait, plus le lien entre eux s'effritait. Elle ne parvenait pas à identifier la nature de ce qui se dressait entre eux. Elle était assise sur le canapé du salon et feuilletait le livre de cuisine à la recherche d'une nouvelle recette. Henry était assis en tailleur sur le canapé en face d'elle, un grand cahier d'école ouvert sur ses genoux.

« C'était comment de m'avoir dans ton ventre ? … Tu en parles jamais. »

Regina se figea. Elle glissa machinalement une main sur son ventre, anxieuse. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui pose la question si tôt. Il n'avait que sept ans et demi.

\- « Je ne t'ai pas porté, avoua-t-elle difficilement.

\- Comment c'est possible ? »

Henry regardait sa mère avec incompréhension.

\- « On l'a vu à l'école que la maman portait le bébé, contra-t-il sûr de son raisonnement.

\- Ce n'est pas pas toujours le cas. »

La petite table basse qui les séparait n'avait jamais semblé si grande, si insurmontable. Regina avait l'estomac noué et Henry la regardait, notant son désarroi. Il buvait les paroles de Regina, espérant comprendre.

« Je t'ai adopté » confia alors Regina d'une voix enrouée.

C'était comme reconnaître qu'elle n'était pas vraiment sa mère et cette pensée la meurtrissait plus que toute autre chose.

\- « Une... autre femme t'a porté et pour certaines raisons, elle n'a pas pu t'élever... Puis je t'ai adopté et tu es venu à la maison.

\- Pourquoi elle a pas pu me garder ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu sais qui c'est ?

\- Non. »

C'était un mensonge. Elle se rappelait avoir cherché l'identité de cette femme, au cas où Henry aurait besoin de ses gènes. Elle ne lui avouerait pas : cette femme devait rester loin de leur famille, loin d'eux. Si cette femme, si cette... Emma Swan venait à envahir leur vie alors elle détruirait tout ce qu'ils représentaient.

\- Donc tu es pas ma vraie maman ?, formula Henry d'une petite voix.

\- Je reste ta maman, fit Regina. Je suis toujours celle qui t'a élevé et je... »

Henry déglutit et baissa les yeux sur son cahier qui représentait la gestation de différents animaux. Il passa ses doigts sur le dessin d'une femme dont le ventre rond laissait voir un bébé. Sa mère ne l'avait pas porté. Sa maman n'était pas sa mère. Il ne comprenait pas comme Regina pouvait être sa mère et en même temps ne pas l'être.

« Je...Je vais dans ma chambre. »

Henry reposa son cahier sur la table et baissa les yeux afin de ne pas croiser le regard de sa mère. Regina avait tant espéré qu'il confirme son statut, qu'il déclare sans l'ombre d'une hésitation qu'il était et resterait son fils... mais Henry n'avait rien dit. Désormais, il avait l'ombre d'Emma Swan.

* * *

Le docteur Hopper la laissa s'attarder sur ces sujets légers. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin de mentionner quelques sujets sans grande importance avant de se confier véritablement. Regina ne se défaisait pas de son masque impassible ni de son ton monocorde... jusqu'à ce qu'elle mentionne son fils. Alors, on entrevoyait ses émotions, ses inquiétudes et ses peines.

« Je lui ai dit qu'il n'était pas mon fils. » dit alors Regina d'un ton abrupt.

Ses yeux se voilaient de larmes et sa voix s'était faite plus basse. Cependant, elle ne s'abaisserait jamais à se dévoiler complètement face à quiconque, fut-il son psychiatre. Devant le grand regard que lui offrait Hopper derrière ses lunettes rondes, lui conférant un air ahuri, elle précisa :

\- « Je lui ai dit que je l'avais adopté.

\- Il n'en reste pas moins votre fils.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il en pense, lança Regina. Je lui ai dit que je ne l'avais pas porté. Je ne suis pas sa mère. »

La brune manipulait ses doigts nerveusement.

\- « Il faut distinguer génitrice et parent. Vous ne lui avez pas donné la vie la première fois mais ce bébé, que vous avez accueilli chez vous, a trouvé une famille et vous êtes cette famille.

\- Il est devenu plus distant. Il me rejette.

\- Les enfants adoptés ont souvent une grande difficulté à se lier avec autrui. Ce n'est pas contre vous. » rassura Hopper.

Regina était si prompt à se blâmer de tous les maux de son fils qu'il se devait de dissiper ces fausses idées. Elle venait le consulter de temps à autre et Hopper avait perçu sa grande difficulté à s'ouvrir aux autres. Henry avait contribué à ce changement mais il suscitait aussi d'autres inquiétudes à son tour.

\- « S'il en vient à vous dire quelque chose de blessant, n'oubliez pas qu'il n'en reste pas moins un enfant. S'il mentionne cette mère biologique, c'est parce que cela l'intrigue et l'inquiète.

\- Justement, il n'en a plus jamais parlé, dit Regina. Il ne l'a plus jamais mentionné. C'est normal? »

Elle scruta le visage du psychiatre, cherchant à deviner sa réponse avant qu'il ne daigne la lui formuler.

\- « Peut-être que cela ne l'inquiète pas outre mesure, fit Hopper d'une voix calme.

\- Il ne me parle plus !, s'indigna Regina. Vous aviez dit que la vérité était importante ! Je lui ai dit et maintenant ça empire.

\- Je maintiens que lui dire alors qu'il est jeune est préférable. Il pourrait percevoir ceci comme une traitrise... dans une certaine mesure, si vous en étiez venue à le lui cacher pendant des années.

\- Vous écoutez ce que je vous dis ?, gronda Regina. Il ne me parle plus. Il s'enferme dans sa chambre et n'accepte de me parler que lorsque la situation l'exige. Il me rejette. »

Elle cracha ses derniers mots au visage du psychiatre afin que ce dernier en mesure l'horreur. Elle n'avait que lui. S'il la rejetait, c'était...

« Est-ce que vous vous souvenez du jour où vous l'avez vu pour la toute première fois ? » demanda Hopper.

Sa colère se mua en une surprise indignée.

\- « Bien sûr que je m'en souviens, répondit elle du tac au tac. Comment pourrais-je oublier ?

\- Vous souvenez-vous de votre vie avant Henry ?

-Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ma vie sans lui. C'est comme s'il avait toujours été là » répondit elle avec plus de douceur.

Le docteur hocha la tête, visiblement satisfait de la réponse.

« Henry a eu une grand influence sur votre vie mais s'il a changé la vôtre, vous ne devez pas oublier que vous avez aussi changé la sienne. Même s'il ne s'en rend pas compte, même s'il le nie, vous avez changé sa vie, vous aussi. »

Regina se détendit imperceptiblement. Même si elle doutait de la véracité des propos du psychiatre, elle y trouvait un aspect rassurant.

\- « Si Henry vous rejette, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne veut plus de vous ou qu'il n'a plus besoin de votre soutien..., poursuivit Hopper.

\- Je n'abandonnerai jamais Henry, coupa Regina.

\- Je le sais et il n'appartient qu'à vous de le lui faire savoir. »

Regina acquiesça : elle ne devait pas se laisser dévorer par sa peur et ses appréhensions. Henry était primordial et elle se devait d'être là pour lui, quoi qu'il advienne.

* * *

Henry croisa les bras et baissa la tête, la mine boudeuse. Il se tassa d'autant plus sur le canapé, comme cherchant à disparaître parmi les coussins. Regina se tenait bien droite sur ses talons et brandissait une feuille comme s'il s'agissait d'une preuve ultime.

\- « Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait ce devoir ?, demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Parce que.

\- Parce que quoi.

\- Parce que c'est pas ma famille que tu m'as dit. C'est ceux de la tienne.

\- Ma famille est aussi la tienne, avança Regina avec calme et douceur.

\- C'est la famille du sang que la maitresse demandait. Tu n'es pas ma famille. »

Henry se renfrogna d'autant plus et cacha son menton dans la col de son vêtement. Sa voix était imprégnée de colère et rendue enrouée par la tristesse que lui inspiraient ses mots. Ses yeux brillaient et Regina devinait ses larmes bien qu'il s'efforce de les lui cacher.

Sa mère le réprimanda sur sa posture et il daigna se redresser, tout en gardant les bras croisés, signe aussi indéniable qu'indispensable pour attester de sa bouderie.

« Dans ce cas, que suis-je ? » demanda-t-elle tout en appréhendant la réponse.

Elle craignait qu'il ne la rejette complètement, efface son statut d'un revers de main, comme si toutes ces années ne représentaient rien.

« Tu es... », commença-t-il.

Sa voix s'éteignit.

\- « Oui ?, fit-elle.

\- Tu es ma mère. »

Regina soupira, soulagée. Elle se détendit mais ce fut un bref répit car Henry poursuivit avec empressement :

\- « Mais tu n'es pas ma vraie maman, fit-il en essuyant ses larmes dans sa manche.

\- C'est quoi une vraie maman ?

\- C'est celle qui m'a porté dans son ventre, affirma-t-il en la défiant du regard.

\- Je suis celle qui t'a élevé c'est moi ta vraie mère, contredit-elle d'un ton plus ferme. Cette femme n'est qu'une mère biologique.

\- Je veux la voir. Je veux la connaître.

\- Non. »

La réponse avait été lancée, durement. La réponse de Regina ne laissait pas entrevoir une possibilité de négociation, si mince fut-elle. Cette mère biologique devait rester un nom sur un papier, une vague silhouette et ne jamais se concrétiser.

\- « Je veux savoir qui c'est !, exigea Henry en se levant.

\- Non.

\- Mais pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu veux pas ?

\- C'est moi ta seule mère.

\- Elle aussi c'est ma mère ! Tu comprends rien ! »

Et sur ces derniers mots, Henry quitta la pièce. Il hoqueta et se laissa pleurer, loin du regard de Regina. L'un cherchait ses racines, l'autre ne voulait pas risquer de le voir la quitter. Et tous deux étaient persuadés de leur légitimité.

* * *

Regina attendait sur le trottoir, face à l'école. Elle restait à côté de sa voiture et regardait les enfants sortir. Elle cherchait le sien du regard. Henry regarda vaguement de part et d'autre de la route et traversa. Il rejoignit Regina.

\- « Comment s'est passé ta journée ?

\- Ça a été.

\- Et ton devoir d'anglais ?

\- Elle le rend que demain. »

Henry répondit succinctement, d'une voix monocorde. Regina continuait à s'enquérir de sa journée et il s'évertuait à hocher la tête en signe de réponse ou à murmurer un mot bref. Les questions peinaient alors à se formuler. Elle préféra le silence, bien que gênant. Henry monta dans la voiture et garda son sac à ses pieds.

Dans son rétroviseur, Regina voyait les enfants raconter avec animation leurs jeux de la récréation, leurs petites aventures quotidiennes, leurs péripéties scolaires. Elle reporta son regard sur son fils qui s'attachait à l'arrière. Elle l'aimait tant et tout était si difficile... Le dialogue se morcelait et le silence s'installait de plus en plus souvent, de plus en plus conséquent... de plus en plus blessant.

* * *

Henry se racla la gorge et rajusta son sac à dos sur ses épaules. Il faisait beau et, chose rare, il rentrait de l'école à pied avec sa mère.

\- « On pourrait aller au parc ?, demanda Henry.

\- Pour quelle raison ? »

Regina s'interrogeait sur la source de cette envie, sans pour autant la condamner. Par ailleurs, Henry sembla prendre la question tout autrement et marmonna quelque chose à voix basse, si bas que Regina ne l'entendit pas. Sa mère l'incita à répéter.

\- « Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas pris de photos ensemble. On peut aller au parc pour en prendre... ?

\- Mais nous n'avons pas l'appareil photo avec nous...

\- Si... Je l'ai... » souffla Henry.

Le garçon fit glisser son sac et fouilla à l'intérieur, écartant cahiers et classeurs. Il en tira une lanière au bout de laquelle pendait un appareil photo au large objectif. Il fit un sourire crispé à sa mère qui devinait sans mal que tout ceci avait été minutieusement préparé.

« Tu as des devoirs pour demain ? »

Henry sourit plus sincèrement, devinant que sa mère ne refuserait pas cette sortie.

\- « J'ai juste une leçon à revoir mais je la connais déjà par cœur.

\- Dans ce cas, nous pourrons peut-être profiter de ce beau temps avec une glace » suggéra Regina.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au parc où les chemins de terre serpentaient entre les arbres. Le lac était calme et seuls quelques cygnes et canards troublaient l'onde. Malgré le beau temps, le grand parc n'accueillaient que quelques promeneurs en ce milieu de semaine.

Henry cala l'appareil photo sur un arbre. Il se recula doucement en levant les mains, pour rattraper l'appareil au cas où ce dernier déciderait de plonger. Voyant que l'appareil était consciencieusement installé dans ce siège de fortune, il courut rejoindre sa mère. Il se plaça devant cette dernière et se tourna, comme elle, vers l'objectif. L'appareil photo clignotait et la petite lumière s'affolait pour les prévenir qu'il ne faudrait plus bouger sous peine d'obtenir une photo floue.

Regina baissa un court instant les yeux sur son fils dont elle apercevait les cheveux bruns. Elle passa ses bras autour de ses épaules de jeune homme et enlaça ses mains sur son torse. Elle posa son menton sur les cheveux bruns de son fils. Henry se laisser aller contre sa mère, appréciant ce rare et précieux témoignage de tendresse. Regina sourit alors sincèrement heureuse d'être ici, avec son fils.

Le flash les éblouit et ce doux moment resta figé sur la pellicule.

* * *

Les étagères regorgeaient de livres en quête d'un propriétaire. Les couvertures colorées essayaient de séduire le lecteur comme le font les belles fleurs. De tous âges, les lecteurs se bousculaient dans les rayonnages de la petite librairie.

Sur un petit présentoir, des dessins aux couleurs vives attiraient le regard. Le livre était grand et fin.

« C'est quoi ça, Maman ? » demanda Henry en tirant sur sa manche pour capter son attention.

Regina délaissa le livre qu'elle feuilletait pour poser son regard sur le livre fin que pointait son fils.

\- « C'est une bande dessinée, répondit-elle.

\- C'est quoi comme livre ?

\- C'est un petit livre avec des illustrations qui content l'histoire. Il y a du texte dans les bulles.

\- Les bulles ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, indécis et curieux. Regina prit une bande-dessinée du présentoir et l'ouvrit à une page au hasard afin de lui montrer. Elle lui montra les bulles qui contenaient le texte et lui montra du doigt comment il fallait lire. Henry hocha la tête et elle voyait bien son regard envieux.

\- « Tu le veux ?

\- C'est pas pour les bébés s'il y a des images... ?, chuchota-t-il, presque honteux.

\- Non. Je crois même qu'il n'y a que les grands qui les lisent, fit Regina sur le même ton en dissipant ses doutes.

\- Je peux prendre lui ? », demanda Henry en brandissant une bande-dessinée.

Regina lut le titre : _Superman_. Elle acquiesça, donnant son accord.

\- « Tu peux le prendre.

\- Si ça me plait, on pourra prendre la suite ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Merci Maman. »

Elle reposa la bande-dessinée qu'elle avait elle-même prise dont la couverture représentait une super-héroïne dans une tenue noire. Des cheveux blonds ruisselaient sur ses épaules et un masque noir cachait les traits de son visage, dissimulaient son regard pour préserver précieusement son identité des indésirables.

En sortant de la librairie, Henry lui demanda :

\- « Pourquoi je suis le seul à changer ?

\- Hein ?, fit Regina, surprise. Comment cela ?

\- Je suis le seul à changer, répéta-t-il avec assurance du haut de ses presque dix ans.

\- Tout le monde change. Tu ne le remarques sans doute pas.

\- Mais non, répliqua Henry. Moi je grandis et les autres non. »

Il était sûr de ce qu'il avançait et ne pas être reconnu par un adulte était hautement frustrant.

\- « Ce n'est pas possible, contra Regina avec douceur. Tout le monde grandit.

\- Il y a que moi qui change de classe. Jamais les autres.

\- C'est insensé.

\- Mais si ! »

Il avait haussé le ton, de colère, de frustration. Sa main se crispa autour de sa BD, l'autre serra le poing. Que sa mère doute de lui était pire que tout.

\- « Monte dans la voiture.

\- Mais...

\- Monte dans la voiture » répéta Regina plus fermement.

Ce que disait Henry n'avait pas de sens. Pourtant, au fond d'elle-même, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait raison. Elle était étrangement inquiète... Puis sa pensée se dissipa aussi vite qu'elle lui était venue.

* * *

Depuis qu'il avait ce livre, tout devenait méconnaissable. Il voyait sa maîtresse, Mme Blanchard dans une longue robe blanche comme il pouvait en voir dans les livres d'Histoire. Il avait aperçut l'antiquaire avec une peu écailleuse et brillante, semblable à celle d'un crocodile. La serveuse du Granny's avait parfois une longue cape rouge qui couvrait ses épaules. Mais ces étranges costumes s'estompaient bien vite à sa vue. Il découvrait petit à petit la véritable identité des habitants. Il était curieux d'en apprendre plus. Il cherchait à trouver cette Evil Queen qui était la source de leurs maux...

Henry claqua la porte d'entrée et lança ses chaussures dans un coin du hall. Il ôta son blouson qu'il daigna ranger faute de porte-manteau de fortune à sa disposition. Il saisit son sac et le mit négligemment sur une de ses épaules. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre et rejoignit sa chambre. Il poussa les bandes-dessinée qui encombraient son lit et prit place, en tailleur, sur son matelas. Il posa l'épais ouvrage dont on devinait le grand âge à sa couverture aux tranches usées et au style d'écriture ancien.

'' _Once Upon a Time_ '' figurait en grandes lettres dorées sur la couverture. Henry fit tournoyer les pages jusqu'à retrouver le passage qui l'intéressait. Il ne lisait le livre qu'au gré de ses envies et chacun sait comment les envies d'enfant sont fugaces. Il se laissait attirer par la beauté des illustrations qui peuplaient l'ouvrage, se laissait intéresser par une phrase intrigante.

Henry s'arrêta : il avait retrouvé le passage en question. Une femme se trouvait au milieu d'une foule. On devinait le lieu haut de plafond, tout de pierre. La foule semblait réunit pour une occasion et le livre contait qu'il s'agissait d'un mariage. La femme se distinguait aisément des autres : elle était vêtue d'une longue robe noire ouvragée. Bien que l'illustration fut petite, on devinait le rouge de ses lèvres et son visage maquillé pour en souligner la beauté des traits. Elle était aussi belle que terrifiante. Henry se laissa absorber par sa lecture et laissa le livre lui conter comment l'Evil Queen avait menacé Snow-White le jour même de son mariage.

« Henry, tu es là ? »

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Trop à sa lecture, il n'entendit pas sa mère l'appeler. Il se pencha davantage sur le livre, aussi avide que craintif de découvrir l'issu de ce mariage princier. Henry redécouvrait l'existence d'une malédiction qui happerait toute cette contrée féerique pour les transporter en un endroit dépourvu de magie...

« Ils sont ici... » souffla Henry pour lui-même, réalisant ce que contait le livre.

Il reconstituait le puzzle des événements, identifiait les victimes...

« Henry tu vas me répondre. », dit Regina en restant dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Le garçon arracha son regard à la fine écriture du livre pour regarder sa mère. Il ne dit rien mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il marqua un recul. Regina ne s'en offusqua pas : Henry ne cessait d'essayer de s'éloigner d'elle... Elle fit un pas pour entrer dans la chambre et Henry se recula plus vivement cette fois. Elle effaça son pas, à regret mais elle ne souhaitait pas empirer leur relation. Elle resta dans l'encadrement de la porte, s'osant plus s'aventurer dans la chambre de son propre fils.

Henry resta bouche bée. Regina portait un de ses sempiternels tailleurs mais sous le regard de son fils, elle portait une longue robe aussi noire que les ailes d'un corbeau dont les pans de la robe léchaient le sol. Ses hauts talons ne faisaient que la grandir et rehausser sa stature pour la rendre plus impressionnante encore. Son maquillage était plus prononcé et ses lèvres se peignaient d'un rouge intense et sombre. Ses cheveux noirs étaient plus longs et on devinait aisément qu'ils tombaient jusqu'à la chute de ses reins. Sa chevelure d'ébène était attachée en une haute queue de cheval, dévoilant les traits de son visage.

Henry déglutit. Il détailla cet accoutrement aussi insolite qu'impressionnant. Il sortit ensuite de sa torpeur et sauta de son lit sous le regard surpris et attristé de Regina. Henry attrapa le livre et le serra contre lui, comme si ce faible amas de feuilles pourrait constituer un bouclier.

\- « Henry, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce comportement ?

\- Tu... Tu...

\- Calme-toi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Elle chercha à s'avancer mais Henry brandit sa main devant lui :

« Non, reste là ! »

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda avec inquiétude et tristesse. Comment pouvait-elle être sa mère s'il refusait de la laisser approcher ?

\- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda Regina d'une voix douce. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? C'est l'école ?

\- Non, c'est toi ! »

On sentait sa colère et son désarroi. Il peinait à s'attacher pleinement à cette femme et découvrir sa véritable identité suscitait angoisse, colère et tristesse.

Regina en fut blessée mais ne montra rien. Elle déglutit et essaya de ne pas perdre son calme.

\- « Qu'ai-je fait ?, osa-t-elle demander.

\- Mais tu... tu as... Tu as lancé une malédiction ! C'est pour ça que les gens vieillissent jamais !

\- Une malédiction ?, répéta-t-elle avec surprise. Mais qu'est-ce que...

\- Tu sais de quoi je parle ! Je sais que c'est toi ! Sors de ma chambre. »

C'était plus une prière affolée qu'un ordre délibéré. Regina regarda Henry, cherchant à comprendre la cause de ses paroles insensées et blessantes. Ce qui la marquait le plus était qu'Henry était effrayé par sa présence, elle suscitait la peur chez son propre _fils_.

\- « Tu fais du mal à tout le monde, poursuivit Henry, accusateur. C'est pour ça que tout le monde a peur de toi : tu es l'Evil Queen.

\- Je ne te ferai jamais de mal » se défendit Regina avec conviction.

Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre le flux incompréhensible de ses paroles. Elle avait d'abord cru qu'il s'inventait des histoires pour dresser une barrière entre eux mais, ces derniers temps, il s'enfermait dans cette effroyable utopie où elle était le mal incarné.

Elle accepterait beaucoup de choses au nom de son fils mais n'accepterait jamais que ce dernier doute à ce point d'elle.

« Je ne ferai jamais rien qui puisse te blesser, continua Regina. Tu es mon fils et... je t'aime. »

Cet aveu qu'elle ne lui avait plus confié depuis quelques années, glissèrent sur ses lèvres. A peine les eut-elle prononcés que son visage changea du tout au tout. Henry restait en retrait et observait son changement. Quelque chose dans sa posture avait mué, rendant Regina plus droite et austère. Sa peine se cacha derrière un masque d'impassibilité et elle regarda son fils avec une neutralité saisissante et pour le moins inhabituel. Henry ne put cacher sa surprise.

« Tu as tort, mon chéri. Tout ceci n'est que le fruit de ton imagination. Nous irons voir le docteur Hopper afin que tu puisses lui en parler. », conclut-elle avec calme.

Son ton était soudain monocorde et distant. Regina prit la poignée de la porte et referma derrière elle. Elle descendit les escaliers et, à l'abri des regards, son visage trahit sa douleur. Les souvenirs assaillissaient son esprit, encombraient et chassaient ces années sans magie et sans heurt.

Elle se souvenait de l'amour ressenti pour Daniel, à quel point la trahison de Snow-White l'avait meurtri et quelle conséquence funeste en avait découlé.

Elle repensa à ses parents décédés. Elle se souvint de sa peine devant le corps sans vie de sa mère... Puis elle se souvint de l'effroyable malédiction qu'elle avait lancée. Au delà du Sort Noir, elle se rappela douloureusement le prix que cela lui avait coûté. Regina regarda ses mains qui, bien que blanches, étaient rougies par le sang de tant d'innocents. Elle avait tué son propre père. Elle avait assassiné le seul être à l'avoir toujours aimé malgré ses erreurs, en dépit de toute la cruauté qu'elle avait pu monter. Elle avait sacrifié celui qu'elle aimait le plus pour cette ville, cette terre loin de tout où elle espérait trouver le bonheur. Elle avait tant tué sans jamais mesurer l'importance de l'existence... jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle fuit le regard de son reflet, n'étant pas prête à supporter la vision de sa propre image qui ne lui inspirait plus qu'alors effroi et dégoût.

Elle était l'Evil Queen. Elle était un monstre. Mais elle était désormais la mère de ce jeune garçon et malgré toute la haine et tout le dégoût qu'elle devait à présent lui inspirer, il restait son fils. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Et à ce prix, elle le ferait passer pour un dément pour qu'il demeure à ses côtés.

A l'étage, Henry rouvrait son ordinateur portable, dans un geste fébrile. Il retrouva dans l'historique le lien qu'il cherchait. Il devenait à présent urgent d'aboutir à un nom. Il était si près de retrouver sa mère biologique... Il ne lui manquait qu'un moyen de payement. Un moyen de payement et il pourrait s'éloigner de cette Evil Queen chez qui il était consigné.

Sur son bureau, le grand livre _Once Upon a Time_ était ouvert à la fin. Le vent s'engouffra par la fenêtre entrouverte et chassa les derniers événements pour ne laisser que la dernière illustration de la dernière page de l'ouvrage. On y voyait une femme brune au visage rond et aux cheveux longs se pencher avec un sourire attendri sur un nourrisson. Le nouveau-né était enveloppé dans une couverture blanche et le fil violet traçait un prénom dans une broderie fine : Emma.

* * *

FIN.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Le titre est une référence à** _Richard III_ **de Shakespeare où la réplique originale est « mon royaume pour un cheval » qui traduit l'envie du roi, alors en pleine guerre, de donner tout son royaume pour avoir un moyen de fuir.**

 **Le livre que lit Regina à Henry bébé est** _Mitch_ **.**

 **Henry achète** _Superman_ **parce que c'est un extraterrestre qui arrive sur Terre, tout comme Henry débarque dans cette petite ville de contes de fée.**

 **Regina repose la bande-dessinée de** _Black Canary_ **dont l'héroïne est blonde. Un petit clin d'oeil à Emma Swan.**


End file.
